Joseph Allen
Private First Class Joseph Allen '''(a.k.a. '''Alexei Borodin) (Russian: Алексей Бородин) was a playable character and a protagonist in Act 1 of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Biography 75th Ranger Regiment Allen was introduced in "S.S.D.D.", helping Sergeant Foley train Afghan National Army troops at Firebase Phoenix in Afghanistan. He demonstrated to the troops how to aim, fire a weapon, throw a grenade to take down targets. He then underwent a selection phase for Task Force 141, running "The Pit", prior to engaging local OpFor troops immediately afterwards. Task Force 141/C.I.A. After completing "The Pit", he is hand-picked by General Shepherd to go undercover in Vladimir Makarov's personal cell under the alias Alexei Borodin. During the events of "No Russian", Allen is selected to participate in Makarov's assault on Zakhaev International Airport where the Inner Circle perpetrates a massacre of the civilians present and of the responding FSB forces. Allen is eventually killed by Makarov when attempting to escape from the airport, who had learned about his real identity ahead of time. His body was then left behind for FSB forces to find, implicating the United States as the perpetrators of the attack and thus igniting World War III. He became a victim of a conflict of goals between General Shepherd and Makarov. Locations *Firebase Phoenix, Afghanistan - Assisted in the training of local military forces, participated in combat operations IVO Firebase Phoenix. *Red Zone, Afghanistan - Helped take control of small Afghan school and town. *Zakhaev International Airport, Moscow, Russia - Participated in CIA-sponsored deep-cover infiltration of Makarov's inner circle; compromised and killed by Makarov. Gallery Alexei Borodin MW3.png|Sticky note referencing Alexei Borodin (misspelled "Bodorin") in the cutscene of the Modern Warfare 3 mission "Turbulence". Volk and Allen MW3.jpg|Allen's cut-out photo is visible at the top-right corner, though only the bottom half is shown. Joseph Allen MW3.png|The full picture (bottom-left, next to Rojas) is shown in the beginning of "Return to Sender". However, he only shares the face of Viktor. Vladimir Makarov's fireteam No Russian flashback MW3.png|Allen with Makarov and his men in the "No Russian" flashback of "Blood Brothers. Conversely, he shares the model of Lev. Trivia *The name Alexei Borodin might be a reference to the first Call of Duty game, because of the fact that the first playable Russian character's first name is Alexei, and the first person the player meets has the last name "Borodin". *Allen only speaks during the cutscene of Cliffhanger. In-game he is completely silent. *The tattoos on Allen's chest that were added as part of the operation are Russian Prison tattoos. The cathedral is symbolic of how long a person has been in prison, with each steeple representing a sentence. *The coordinates that appear in his watch always show the same coordinates that direct to Drexel, Missouri. pl:Joseph Allen es:Joseph Allen ru:Джозеф Аллен sv:Joseph Allen Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Task Force 141 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Task Force 141 Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Army Ranger Characters